Many radio, video and data communication systems need to distinguish between a desired signal and an image signal and to attenuate the image signal relative to the desired signal. A polyphase filter performs this function.
For example, a heterodyne receiver with a desired signal of 110 MHz and a local oscillator frequency of 100 MHz generates a desired 10 MHz signal, which is easier to demodulate than the 110 MHz signal that requires difficult to build higher frequency components. However, an image signal of 90 MHz is also converted to an image 10 MHz signal that is not removed from the desired 10 MHz signal by conventional bandpass filters. A quadrature polyphase filter has an asymmetric frequency response resulting from the quadrature phase of its two input signals. It passes or attenuates a signal of the same frequency depending on the phase lag or lead between its two inputs. For instance, a quadrature polyphase filter, with a first and second input current, when driven by a quadrature mixer, will pass the desired signal with the second input current leading the first input current and attenuate the image signal with the second input current lagging the first input current.
The polyphase filter has a resonance frequency, at which its response is maximum. One implementation of a quadrature polyphase filter has two damped integrators matched in values and properties, each with an operational amplifier. An ideal polyphase filter has operational amplifiers of sufficiently high open loop gain so that their input voltages are negligibly small compared to their output voltages. As long as the input voltages remain negligibly small, the resonance frequency and the response of an ideal polyphase filter are independent of the input voltages and thus of the open loop gain of the operational amplifiers.
When multiple polyphase filters are used in communication circuits on a single integrated circuit (IC), the open loop gain of the operational amplifiers is limited by the IC's ability to dissipate power. And since the open loop gain of the operational amplifiers varies with IC process parameters and temperature, the polyphase filter's performance will also be dependent on IC process parameters and temperature. Thus, an undesirable result of the low open loop gain of the operational amplifiers of the polyphase filter is that the resonance frequency and response become dependent on IC process parameters and temperature.